


Becoming Daddy

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based off this ask in my tumblr ~loki0panda asked you: Gimme some Pina! I think something with him being a dad for the first time might be amusing ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon for this verse: Tina's mom is Korean and her Dad is Jewish. Just so that's not confusing.

For 6 months he didn't know what to do. For six moths his mother and his wife and her mother had been taking care of the child. It was passed from woman to woman and even to Tina's dad. He tried, he sat with arms open and someone would put the kid in his arms. It would scream or cry or smell like hell warmed over. And then it was gone in the next moment.

For 6 months His mom had moved in. It was all bubbele fetch that bubbele get that from the store, bubbele look at how your wife suffered to give you a baby.Tina was frazzled and had gotten into more then once. He knew to run fast when Yiddish and Korean started blending together into one ball off pissed woman. Mom was finally gone today.

For 6 months Tina had been home every day with the little one. Feed, change, bath, burp, repeat. She'd sang to the child and screamed with the child and slept with the little one against her heart. Today Tina for the first time was having a day off.

For 6 months he'd been told what to do, how to hold the babe, change the babe, burp and clean and feed. He'd been training... well he'd been being told. Now mommy was gone on her girl day. Puck had assured her over and over he had this, go have fun....

And now he was up shit creek....literally. The little one had gone all over and Puck was trying not to throw up. He was cleaning and... god he just got it clean! Why was it screaming again?

Puck pulled a bottle, thankfully warm in the warmer. He sat with the little boy against his chest. He was supposed to listen to Daddy's heartbeat when feeding... Except then the little demon spit it all up down his back while burping. On his shirt... he liked that shirt too. It was from his little start-up band with Finn and Sam called Nipple Rings. Rachel still hadn't forgiven Puck for Finn's piercings.

He groaned and set the boy down in the crib and pulled off his shirt. He had just enough time to throw it in the laundry when the child screamed again! "G-d dammit. What do you want! I fed you I changed you I let you spit up on me. I don't know what else to do . You're killing me here."

He picked up his son and curled him close to his chest and sat in Tina's rocking chair. His voice rumbled out as he did the only thing he could think of. Just My Imagination was sung softly as he rocked.

An hour later Tina came home early. She was rested, the day-spa and mud bath while dishing the dirt with Santana and shockingly enough Sebastian had been good for her soul, but she had missed her baby too much to stay for diner. She placed her keys on the hook in the front room and headed inside. She smiled wide when Daddy and Baby Isaiah were asleep on the chair. She tucked a blanked over her boys and kissed each of their foreheads. "Good night Daddy."  



End file.
